PlayStation 3
List of Playstation 3 Fighting Games A *Acceleration of Suguri X-Edition *Advanced V.G. *Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match *Arcana Heart 3 *Art of Fighting *Asuka 120% Exciting Burning Fest. *Asuka 120% Final Burning Fest. *Asuka 120% Special Burning Fest. B *Battle Fantasia *Blade Arcus from Shining *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger *BlazBlue: Central Fiction *BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift *Bloody Roar *Blue Breaker Burst: Hohoemi wo Anata to *Blue Breaker Burst: Egao no Asuni *Bushido Blade *Bushido Blade 2 C *Capcom Fighting Evolution *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL *Chaos Code *Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz D *Dark Awake: The King Has No Name *Darkstalkers *Darkstalkers 3 *Darkstalkers Resurrection *Deadliest Warrior: Ancient Combat *Deadliest Warrior Legends *Deadliest Warrior The Game *Dead or Alive *Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore *Dead or Alive 5 *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate *Dead or Alive 5: Last Round *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax *Destrega *Digimon All-Star Rumble *Double Dragon *DragonBall Raging Blast *DragonBall Raging Blast 2 *DragonBall Xenoverse *DragonBall Z: Battle of Z *DragonBall Z Budokai HD Collection *DragonBall Z: Burst Limit *DragonBall Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi E *Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring F *Fatal Fury *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fighters' Impact *Fighting Vipers *Funky Punch G *Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors *Girl Fight *Goiken Muyou II *Guilty Gear *Guilty Gear Xrd: Sign *Guilty Gear Xrd: Revelator *Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus I *Injustice: Gods Among Us J *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HD Ver. *J-Stars Victory Vs. K *Kakuge-Yaro: Fighting Game Creator *Koihime Enbu *Konami Arcade Classics *Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends M *Makeruna! Makendo 2 *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Marvel vs. Capcom Origins *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat II *Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection *Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe N *Nitro+ Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Revolution *Nurarihyon no Mago: Hyakki Ryouran Taisen O *Outlaws of the Last Dynasty P *Pacific Rim *Persona 4: Arena *Persona 4: Ultimax Arena *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *Phantom Breaker Extra *Pocket Fighter *Psychic Force 2 R *Rag Doll Kung Fu *Real Bout: Fatal Fury *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *Rival Schools United by Fate S *Saint Seiya: Brave Soldiers *Saint Seiya: Soldiers' Soul *Samurai Shodown III *Samurai Shodown IV *Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage *Samurai Spirits: Kenkaku Yubinan Pack *Shovel Knight Showdown *Skullgirls *Slap Happy Rhythm Busters *Slam Dragon *Shin Koihime Musō: Otome Taisen Sangokushi Engi *Sonic the Fighters *SoulCalibur II HD Online *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur: Lost Swords *Spartacus Legends *Star Gladiator *Street Fighter III: Third Strike Fight For the Future Online Edition *Street Fighter IV *Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Street Fighter X Tekken *Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix *Super Street Fighter IV T *Tekken *Tekken 2 *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection *Tekken 6 *Tekken Hybrid *Tekken Revolution *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters '94 Re-Bout *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The Last Blade *Tōkidenshō Angel Eyes U *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Ultra Street Fighter IV *Under Night In-Birth V *Virtua Fighter 2 *Virtua Fighter 5 *Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer W *War of the Monsters . *.hack//Versus Category:Platforms